A Collection of Songs - Insane Fangirl Style
by Tadrieniel and Vedith
Summary: BRU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! why am i putting a summary? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! BRU HAHAHAHAHAHA! (title explains all)
1. Do Wa Diddy

Do Wa Diddy (LotR and psycho fan-girl style!!!)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* We owning not Frodo, Leggylas, Aragorn, Gollum, LOTR, or the people that sing this song.whoever they are. We just own the re-written lyrics to it and the THOUSANDS of mushy pet names for our many *gollum speech* preciousssssesss.. *slumps away into the shadows*  
  
  
  
There Frodo was just a walkin down the street singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
Snappin his fingers and shufflin his feet singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
He looked good (Looked good)  
  
He looked fine (looked fine)  
  
he looked good he looked fine  
  
and I nearly lost my mind!  
  
  
  
Before I knew it,  
  
I was walkin next to Leggy singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
Holdin his hand just as natural as can be singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
We walked on (walked on)  
  
To my door (my door)  
  
We walked on to my door  
  
Then we kissed a little more  
  
  
  
(Tadrieniel; teehee!)  
  
  
  
Woah!  
  
  
  
I know we was falling in love  
  
Yes I did and so I told Them all the things I've been dreamin of  
  
  
  
Now we're together nearly every single day singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
We're so happy and it's how we're gunna stay singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
We'll I'm Aragorn's (I'm his)  
  
he's mine (he's mine)  
  
I'm Aragorn's, he's mine  
  
With my Gollum all the time  
  
  
  
Woah!  
  
  
  
I know we was falling in love  
  
Yes I did and so I told them all the things I've been dreamin of  
  
  
  
Now we're together nearly every single day singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
We're so happy and it's how we're gunna stay singin  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
  
  
Well I'm theirs (I'm thiers)  
  
They're mine (They're mine)  
  
I'm thiers, they're mine  
  
With my 4 guys all the time  
  
  
  
Woaaah oh yeah!  
  
  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do! (we're singing)  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do!  
  
Do Wa diddy diddy dum diddy do! 


	2. So Happy Together

Imagine me and Leggy, I do  
  
I think about him day and night, it's only right  
  
To think about the elf you love and hold him tight  
  
So happy together  
  
  
  
If I should call Frodo up, invest a dime  
  
And he says he belongs to me and eases my mind  
  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
  
So happy together  
  
  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but Pippin  
  
For all my life  
  
When he's with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
  
  
Me and Orli and Orli and me (Tadrieniel; *winks*)  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is Lijie, andLijie forme (Vedith;EE!*runs into a wall with swooning joy*)  
  
So happy together  
  
  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but Aragorn  
  
For all my life  
  
When he's with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
  
  
Me and Orli and Orli and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is Lijie, and Lijie for me  
  
So happy together  
  
  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
  
  
Me and Orli and Orli and me  
  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is Lijie, and Lijie for me  
  
So happy together  
  
  
  
So happy together  
  
How is the weather  
  
So happy together  
  
We're happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
Happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba) 


	3. Faculty theme rewrite MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA...

Disclaimer; NOOOO! I CANNOT BEAR TO THINK OF IT! WE DON'T OWN LIJIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *sob* .. Or the Faculty.. Or Pink Floyd (thank you Valar!.. and thank you Cheese Wheel!!!)  
  
^-^ If we wuz in charge of 'The Faculty' this'd be the theme song 'stead of *shudder* Pink Floyd *shudder*  
  
  
  
We don't need no salty preztels  
  
We don't need noooooo control.  
  
No yellow chasnoosles on the bus.  
  
Alien, leave that cutie 'lone.  
  
Hey, alien, leave that Lijie 'lone!  
  
All in all it's just another cheese wheel in the hall.  
  
All in all you're just another cheese wheel in the hall.  
  
We don't need no salty preztels.  
  
We don't need noooooo control.  
  
No yellow chasnoosles on the bus.  
  
Alien, leave that cutie 'lone.  
  
Hey, alien, leave that Lijie 'lone!  
  
All in all you're just another cheese wheel in the hall.  
  
All in all you're just another cheese wheel in the hall.  
  
  
  
From the mouth of Vedith; *looks at 'Lijah/Casey* Eeeeeee! So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll  
  
From the mouth of Carolyn who still can't spell her sign on; eeeeeeek! Orli!!!!!! Eh? We were talking about Elijah?!!!!! ... oh, he's cute too. *hugs Orlando*  
  
Vedith: . it's Tadrieniel.  
  
T blahahb; oh.. ^-^ whatever 


	4. Actor Boy

Disclaimer; heeheee! We only is owning .the re-written lyrics so FOOD! ALL SHALL BOW TO THE POWER OF THE JELLY FILLED DONUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*music for skater boy starts. Tadrieniel and Vedith walk on stage with microphones and start to sing the song acuz they felt like singing this chappie*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was real rich, she no-likey ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He didn't know her, she'd gladly tell  
  
unsecretly she wanted him alot.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a actor boy, she said i really luv ya boy  
  
she wasn't old enough for him  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
five years from now, she sits at home  
  
feeding baby thing  
  
she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv  
  
guess who she sees  
  
actor boy rockin' up TRL  
  
she calls up her friends, they already know  
  
and they've all got tickets to see his movie  
  
she tags along and sits in the crowd  
  
drools at the man that she was too young for  
  
He was a actor boy, she said i really luv ya boy  
  
she wasn't old enough for him  
  
he's still a super star  
  
killin' things with a stick  
  
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry Sauron you missed out  
  
well tuff luck that actor's mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends  
  
this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see  
  
see that actor that actor could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
  
can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard  
  
how we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the actor boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
i'll be back stage after the show  
  
i'll be at a studio  
  
watchin the movie we starred in  
  
about a Ring you used to own! 


	5. Hero us style!

Disclaimer: we only own these new and crazy lyrics to a song that wasn't ours to begin with. moo. weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
*music starts, Chad Kroeger/Josie Scott take a breath to start to sing, but giant metal ball on a string on a crane that destroys building things swings in and smashes them into wall, camera goes to driver of the craney thing. it's Tadrieniel., Vedith is backstage and is pushing the performer of this chappie out onto stage; ..... PIPPIN!!!!!!!!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin (who doesn't know all the words): *sings*  
  
I am so high up, I can hear Sauron  
  
I am so high up, I can hear Sauron  
  
Whoa, but orcies...no, orcies don't like me  
  
  
  
And they say  
  
That a hobbit could save us  
  
I'm gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll jump on the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all hop away  
  
  
  
Someone told me  
  
Dwarves would save us  
  
But, how can that be  
  
Look what they gave us  
  
  
  
A world full of killing  
  
And blood spilling  
  
That world came alot  
  
  
  
And they say  
  
That a hobbit could save us  
  
I'm gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll jump on the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all hop away  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
It's a Ring that I'm sending to you  
  
It is the Ring of a Dark Lord  
  
And that's why I fear it will eat me  
  
  
  
And they say  
  
That a hobbit could save us  
  
I'm gonna stand here and wait  
  
I'll jump on the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all hop away  
  
[Repeat 3x]  
  
  
  
And they're eating a lot  
  
They're eating us  
  
As we all hop away  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: DUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! We just realized that Pippie heard Sauron acuz of the Palantir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! 


	6. Kiss the Elf by Tadrieniel

Nope. Don't own Disney. Don't own Lil Mermaid songs. Don't own elves. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
KISS THE ELF  
  
(percussion, strings, winds, words)  
  
There you see him,  
  
Sitting there across the way  
  
He don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about him  
  
And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
  
  
You wanna kiss the elf  
  
  
  
Yes you want him  
  
Look at him - you know you do  
  
Possible he want you too  
  
But there's one way to ask him  
  
It don't take a word - not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the elf  
  
(sing with me now)  
  
sha la la la la la by you rmind  
  
look like the girl's too shy  
  
ain't gunna kiss the elf  
  
sha la la la la la it's absurd  
  
it a shame - too bad - you're gunna miss the elf  
  
Now's ur moment (mya mya mya)  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon (mya YA mya)  
  
All alone in a boat so do it soon  
  
No time will be better (mya YA ya ya)  
  
He don't say a word and he won't say a word until  
  
you kiss the elf  
  
sha la la la la la don't be scared  
  
you got the moves prepared  
  
go on and kiss the elf (woah woh)  
  
sha la la la la la don't stop now  
  
don't try to hide it now  
  
you wanna kiss the elf  
  
sha la la la la la float along  
  
and listen to this song  
  
this one say kiss the girl (woah woh)  
  
sha la la la la la the music play  
  
you what the music say?  
  
You wanna kiss the elf  
  
Kiss the elf  
  
(you wanna)  
  
Kiss the elf  
  
(you gotta)  
  
Kiss the elf  
  
(go on and)  
  
kiss the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelf *fades*  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~* ~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Tadrieniel here! Vedith dunno i uploaded the chappie yet!!! teeheeehee! *snorts* But i wrote dis song by listenin to the song play.. den pausin it. den writing it down. then ect ect ect. den rewriting it aaaaaaaaaaaaall!!!!  
  
  
  
And,  
  
Yes I wanna kiss the elf! Woah woh!  
  
*Legolas screeches and runs away in terror* 


	7. Swimming in Soup drool by Tadrieniel

Swimming in Soup  
  
"Elf all the Fangirls Want"  
  
Eight o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting To finally talk to an elf a lot cooler than me His name is Leggy he's a prince with a silver ring He wears a jerkin but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
And when he walks all the windows and the angels sing But he doesn't notice me!  
  
Cuz he's watching wrestling Beating all the tough guys (arrow flies through 1st target & into dead center of 2nd) Listening to Laments Delight glistens in his eyes  
  
It's like a bad movie He's looking through me If you were me than you'd be Screaming Someone Shoot me! As I fail miserably Trying to get the elf all the fangirls want He's the elf all the fangirls want!  
  
He nolike Godsmack And I nolike Britney Spears His bedroom chamber's full of - Nothing really - a pretty boring pad (from lack of better word) He say's he'd like to destroy A giant number forty (giant cake in shape of #40 and Legolas smashing it with a large hammer) He'll never know that  
  
I'm the best that he'll never have.  
  
And when he walks all the windmills and the angels sing But he'll never notice me!  
  
Cuz he's watching wrestling Creaming all the tough guys (arrow flies through 1st ,2nd and 3rd into tree trunk) Listening to bird calls Delight glistens in his eyes  
  
He likes em all ladylike In a - fancy dress Riding a horse Through all his lands  
  
It's like a bad movie He's looking through me If you were me than you'd be Screaming Someone Shoot me! As I fail miserably Trying to get the elf all the fangirls want He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want!  
  
There he goes again; with his thick cloak on And that pretty straight blond hair He broke my heart - I wanna eat it off All he wanted was to have him hug me!  
  
*weakly*  
  
Now I'm watching wrestling Trying to beat a tough guy (wussy arrow flies and falls 50 to the left of target) Listening to laments Delight glistens in my eyes I could wear a nice dress But I ain't wearing makeup! ( . ) All I got's a glowy pen!!  
  
It's like a bad movie He's looking through me If you were me than you'd be Screaming Someone Shoot me! As I fail miserably Trying to get the elf all the fangirls want He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want!  
  
He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want! He's the elf all the fangirls want! 


	8. Sugar Elf by Tadrieniel

Sugar Elf  
  
~Tadri  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ORIGINAL song 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence - I own this version! And I don't own Leggy *sob* and I don't own LotR *explodes* ... I also own the 'Sugar Elf'!!! ^-^'  
I tried to kill the sane,  
  
But only brought more.  
  
(So much sane)  
  
I lay sleeping,  
  
And I'm pouring,  
  
yellow bumble bee,  
  
and be not a snail.  
I'm dying,  
  
Hungry,  
  
gluttonous,  
  
Starving.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too foodless?  
My Elf! My Legolas!  
  
Return to me sugarness.  
  
My Elf! My Legolas!  
  
Return to me sugarness.  
Do you remember me?  
  
Stalking for so long.  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Will you feed me?  
I'm dying,  
  
Hungry,  
  
gluttonous,  
  
Starving.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too starved?  
  
My Elf! My Legolas!  
  
Return to me sugarness.  
  
My Elf! My Legolas!  
  
Return to me hyperness.  
(Return to me hyperness)  
  
(I want to EAT!)  
My Elf! My Legolas!  
  
Return to me sugarness.  
  
My Elf! My Legolas!  
  
Return to me sugarness.  
My tummy cries for the taste.  
  
My soul cries, for forgive-r-ness.  
  
Will I be starved?  
  
Leggy! Sugar-elf! My sweetheart. 


	9. Absolutely Story of a hobbit by Vedith

Absolutely (Story of a Hobbit)  
  
By Vedith  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nuthin... GIMME STUFF!  
  
-----------------  
  
This is the story of a Hobbit  
  
Who owned a Ring to control the whole world  
  
And he looks so cute in photographs  
  
I absolutely love him  
  
Cuz he's cute!  
  
And how many days in a year?  
  
He woke up with snow but he only found beers  
  
And I can be so insincere  
  
Making him donuts never for real  
  
As long as he stands there waiting  
  
Wearin' the holes in the soles of his foots  
  
How many days disappear?  
  
He looked in the mirror, so how did he choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
And your hair never curls in quite the same way  
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
This is the story of a Hobbit  
  
Who owned a Ring to control the whole world  
  
And he looks so cute in photographs  
  
I absolutely love him  
  
Cuz he's cute!  
  
How many lovers would stay?  
  
Just to put up with this junk every day and all day  
  
How did we wind up this way?  
  
Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say  
  
As long as we stand here waitin'  
  
Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose  
  
How do we get there today?  
  
When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
And your hair never curls in quite the same way  
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
This is the story of a Hobbit  
  
Who owned a Ring to control the whole world  
  
and he looks so sad and lonely there  
  
I absolutely love him  
  
When he smiles  
And your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say  
This is the story of a Hobbit  
  
Who owned a Ring to control the whole world  
  
And while he looks so sad in photographs  
  
I absolutely love him  
  
This is the story of a Hobbit  
  
His pretty face he hid from the world!  
  
And while he looks so sad and lonely there  
  
I absolutely love him  
This is the story of a Hobbit  
  
Who owned a Ring to control the whole world  
  
while he looks so sad in photographs  
  
I absolutely love him  
  
When he smiles  
  
CUZ HE'S CUUUUTE! 


	10. Going Stalking

Going Stalking  
  
By ... us!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything, but donations are accepted!!!!! ^_~  
  
-----------  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50,000 fries I fry  
  
Eating,  
  
Deceiving,  
  
And hiding and watching you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
.... Going Stalking....  
  
If I don't get your picture this time  
  
I'll eat myself!  
  
Maybe I'll stop up for once (stop up for once - YEAH RIGHT)  
  
Not tormented daily obsessed with you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
I stand again  
  
I'm going stalking (going stalking)  
  
Stalking you (stalking you)  
  
I'm drooling forever (drooling forever)  
  
I don't have to break through  
  
Going to stalk you  
Coloring and doodling the pictures of you  
  
(I don't know what's edible and what's not)  
  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
  
So I can't think easily anymore  
I stand again  
  
I'm going stalking (going stalking)  
  
Drooling 'bout you (drooling 'bout you)  
  
I'm skipping forever (skipping forever)  
  
I don't got to break through,  
  
I'm, so go on and scream  
  
Scream at me, so far away  
  
I won't be arrested again  
  
I've got to stalk you  
  
I can't go to the Shire  
I stand again  
  
I'm going stalking (going stalking)  
  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
  
I'm drooling forever (drooling forever)  
  
I've got to break through the alarms,  
  
I'm, going stalking (going stalking)  
  
Going stalking (drowning in you)  
  
I'm going stalking  
  
-----------  
  
heheheh! What u tink? Don't own the evanescence song 'going under' and don't own those that we stalk ^_~ *heart* and we don't own lotr *sobbing*  
  
ah.. just review and we [might] shut up 


End file.
